Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield jest młodszą siostrą Chrisa Redfielda; występuje w Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil CODE:Veronica, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, a także w filmach Resident Evil: Degeneration i Resident Evil: Extinction. Claire jest motocyklistką oraz członkinią Terra Save. Podczas wybuchu T wirusa była obecna w Raccoon City Biografia Po śmierci jej rodziców w strasznym wypadku samochodowym , Claire zamieszkała ze swoim starszym bratem, Chris'em Redfield'em Claire jest bardzo blisko z Chris'em i zbudowali między sobą silną więź. w wieku 19 lat Claire była studentem Koledżu, który kocha motocykle. Po wysłuchaniu informacji na temat zdarzenia w willi w Arklay Mountains, Claire przyjechała do Raccoon City aby spotkać się z bratem. Wybuch w Raccoon City Claire przyjeżdża do Raccoon City by odnalezć brata i dowiedzieć się o incydencie w górach Arklay, będąc już na miejscu nie zastaje ani żywej duszy, gdy wchodzi do pobliskiej restauracji widzi jak zombie pożera jednego z kelnerów, Claire nic z tego nie rozumie i zaczyna uciekać. W tym momencie drzwi do restauracji otwiera Leon celując w nią z pistoletu, przerażona nie wie o co chodzi i gdy Leon każe się jej schylić robi to a Leon strzela trupowi w głowę, zabiera Claire do swojego wozu i razem uciekają spod restauracji. W trakcie jazdy poznają się krótko po czym Leon mówi żeby zajrzała do skrytki, tam znajduje pistolet Browning HP, w chwilę pózniej z tylnego siedzenia wyskakuje zombie i atakuje Leona, na skutek szarpaniny samochód wpada w poślizg i rozbija o mur wyrzucając zombie przez tylną szybę, gdy się ockną po chwili dostrzegą cysternę która pędzi w ich kierunku a za jej sterem siedzi zombie, wyskakują przez drzwi ale na skutek eksplozji zostają oddzieleni po dwóch stronach ulicy, Leon każe jej iść na posterunek policji w Raccoon po czym znika. Sklep Kendo Po krótkiej walce z zombie, Claire dociera do sklepu z bronią gdzie spotyka jego właściciela Roberta Kendo uzbrojonego w kuszę, oboje są zdziwieni tym spotkaniem ponieważ myśleli że wszyscy w mieście nie żyją, Robert po krótce wyjaśnia co się dzieje i zamyka sklep na zamek. Po dłuższej chwili szyby sklepu zostają rozbite i grupka zombie ścigająca Claire wpada do sklepu, Kendo strzela z kuszy lecz zombie przewracają go po czym zagryzają go na śmierć, są wtedy dwie możliwe wersje wydarzeń- albo Claire wezmie jego kuszę zanim zombie się zorientują, albo ucieknie tylnymi drzwiami. Departament policji w Raccoon City (R.P.D) Po przejściu kilku dzielnic miasta dociera na posterunek policji, pierwszą osobą którą tam spotka jest Marvin Branagh- zastępca szeryfa i dowódca oddziałów R.P.D który został ciężko ranny w starciu z zombie, Claire pyta się o Chrisa lecz Marvin mówi jej że Chris zniknął z miasta ok. 10 dni wcześniej, zaczyna wyjaśniać że incydent z Gór Arklay z udziałem zombie (znany z pierwszej części cyklu), był prawdziwy lecz nikt włącznie z Marvinem nie uwierzył ocalałym, ten wiedząc że nie ma szans na przetrwanie daje Claire kartę klucz odblokowującą wszystkie drzwi w hallu po czym każe jej wyjść, Claire oponuje lecz Marvin grozi jej pistoletem, ostatecznie Claire wychodzi lecz deklaruje że tu wróci, Marvin jednak odcina się od nie zamykając się na klucz, Claire korzystając z karty otwiera drzwi po czym rusza w głąb posterunku. Już po kilku chwilach atakuje ją zmutowana forma Tyranta- Licker, Claire po krótkiej walce zabija go i rusza dalej aż po kilkudziesięciu minutach dociera do gabinetu S.T.A.R.S, tam znajduje pamiętnik Chrisa w którym jest napisane że Chris wyjechał do europy wschodniej by znalezć tam HQ Umbrelli, jednocześnie przeprasza w nim Claire za to że nie mógł jej ostrzec- Brian Irons dał komandosów S.T.A.R.S pod nadzór i nie mógł wysłać wiadomości. Spotkanie Sherry i Briana Ironsa Po jakimś czasie Claire wraca pod gabinet S.T.A.R.S gdzie widzi jak mała dziewczynka ucieka przed zombie, zneutralizowała szybko zagrożenie lecz dziewczynka zdążyła uciec, gdy przechodzi przez drzwi z korytarza w pomieszczeniu wychodzi Leon, pyta go czy nie widział on małej dziewczynki on to potwierdza lecz mówi że zdążyła mu uciec, oboje postanawiają się rozdzielić i żeby byli w kontakcie bierze od Leona krótkofalówkę po czym biegnie w stronę wschodniego skrzydła posterunku. Gdy dociera na miejsce widzi że drogę do jednych z drzwi blokuje rozbity i płonący helikopter, niedługo pózniej znajduje wajchę odblokowującą dopływ wody w hydrancie i dzięki temu udaje się jej ugasić pożar, gdy jednak tam wraca to zza zawalonego przez helikopter korytarza słychać kobiecy krzyk, oczywiście Claire na razie nie może przejść bo korytarz jest zablokowany więc rusza dalej na poszukiwanie dziewczynki. Dociera do pokoju ze skrytkami kodującymi gdzie znajduje ładunek C4 i odblokowuje drzwi które jak się okaże prowadzą do pokoju Marvina, Claire jednak się spózniła- Marvin na jej oczach zmienił się w zombie więc ta postanowiła go zabić, na jego biurku znajduje detonator, dzięki temu zestawowi odblokowuje korytarz przy helikopterze i spotyka w gabinecie na jego końcu szeryfa Departamentu Policji Briana Ironsa który siedzi przy zwłokach kobiety, ten wyjaśnia że to córka burmistrza która zaczęła się przemieniać w zombie i on tylko skrócił jej cierpienia, nie zamierza dalej mówić i prosi ją by zostawiła go samego. Claire wchodzi do pokoju z trofeami Ironsa i tam spotyka tą samą dziewczynkę spod gabinetu S.T.A.R.S, uspokaja ją mówiąc że nie jest zombie i że nic jej narazie nie grozi, dziewczynka wyjaśnia że ma na imię Sherry i że jej rodzice pracują dla korporacji Umbrella w podziemnej oczyszczalni jako mikro-biolodzy, gdy Claire pyta co ona właściwie tu robi Sherry odpowiada że jej mama dzwoniła, powiedziała żeby poszła na posterunek policji bo pozostanie w domu będzie zbyt niebezpieczne, Claire proponuje jej by Sherry poszła z nią bo na posterunku też nie jest bezpiecznie ona jednak odmawia tłumacząc że musi odszukać rodziców, po chwili słyszą tajemniczy ryk a Sherry ucieka zostawiając Claire samą. Gdy Claire wraca do gabinetu Ironsa zauważa że szeryf zniknął wraz ze zwłokami córki burmistrza, na jego fotelu jednak leży pamiętnik w którym Irons zapisał swoje ostatnie dni w trakcie apokalipsy, wychodzi na to że Irons poważnie oszalał i zaczął nawet zabijać swoich ludzi (w tym policjanta Eda), po zdobyciu pamiętnika Claire znajduje przejście do podziemii posterunku z parkingiem, gdzie w jednym z korytarzy prowadzących do oczyszczalni spotyka Sherry, Claire ponownie nalega aby Sherry poszła z nią i się więcej nie oddalała ona jednak mówi że słyszała swojego ojca jak woła jej imię i wbrew woli Claire biegnie i przeskakuje przez wylot wentylacji prosto do oczyszczalni gdzie znajduje klucz i (opcjonalnie) amunicję do granatnika dla Claire, sama nie ma jak wrócić spowrotem więc ponownie zostawia Claire samą. Po rozwiązaniu serii zagadek na posterunku Claire zdobywa trzy kamienie (Orła, Węża, Geparda) pełniące rolę kluczy, gdy wraca do gabinetu Ironsa to spotyka tam Sherry i dzięki trzem kamieniom otwiera tajny pokój posiadający windę prowadzącą do (jak się pózniej okaże) składziku szeryfa, przed zejściem do podziemii każe Sherry poczekać dopóki ona nie wróci i jednocześnie kontaktuje się z Leonem informując go że schodzi do kanałów. Lecz tuż po zjezdzie słyszy przerazliwy wrzask- to Irons został zaatakowany przez G-Birkina który zdołał wszczepić mu embrion-G. Gdy Claire dociera do składzika to spotyka szeryfa, ledwo stoi i jest blady ale za to wyraznie rozjuszony, przyznaje się Claire że współpracował z Umbrellą jednocześnie wyjaśniając związek Sherry z wirusem-G, bowiem okazuje się że twórca wirusa William Birkin jest jej ojcem, gdy Irons celuje w Claire z zamiarem zabicia jej nagle zaczyna odczuwać bardzo silny ból- to embrion-G nie zaaplikował sę z jego organizmem i rozrywa jego ciało uciekając do ścieków. Gdy Claire schodzi za nim widzi jak zarodek błyskawicznie zmienia się w mutanta- G-Embryo, Claire stacza z nim zaciekłą walkę którą ostatecznie wygrywa, natychmiast wraca po Sherry na górę i przeprowadza ją bezpiecznie do kanałów, jednak tuż przed otwarciem śluzy napotykają G-Birkina, dzięki temu że i Claire i Sherry były cicho udaje im się przemknąć niepostrzeżenie przez śluzę, nagle otwiera się odpływ wody który dosłownie zasysa Sherry na niższy poziom kanałów, przerażona przebiega szybko prez kanały aż w końcu dociera do głównej przepompowni gdzie spotyka Annette Birkin- matkę Sherry. Annette początkowo sądzi że Claire jest agentem Umbrelli który przyszedł pozyskać próbkę G-Wirusa, Claire nie wie o co jej chodzi lecz domyśla się że ona jest matką Sherry, wyjaśnia że Sherry zniknęła w kanałach, przerażona Annette mówi że kazała jej zostać na posterunku policji ponieważ w mieście nie było już bezpiecznie a ponadto jej mąż William ściga Sherry, Claire nie rozumie o co Annette chodzi lecz ona wyjaśnia że William zaaplikował sobie G-Wirusa kiedy oddział HUNK'a zabrał mu większość probek G-Wirusa i T-Wirusa i niszcząc zabrane próbki sprawił że szczury stały się nośnikiem wirusa roznosząc go po całym mieście, co więcej Annette mówi że William uzyskał zdolnośc składania embrionów w każdej formie życia lecz bez zgodności genetycznej embrion nie rozwinie się do końca (to tłumaczy dlaczego zarodek zabił Ironsa) a że Sherry jest córką Williama to jak on jej zaaplikuje embrion to Sherry stanie się potworem takim jak on, rozmowę przerywa nagły krzyk Sherry po czym Annette i Claire rozdzielają sie w jej poszukiwaniu. Rockfort Island i Antarktyda Harvardville Cytaty Resident Evil 2 *I'm finally here *Look, I'm sorry if I bothered you, okay? Just don't come any closer! Are you listening?! *Wait, don't shoot! *Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris. *Don't shoot! I'm a human. *Are you Chief Irons? *Easy, easy there. I'm not a zombie! Your safe now. *Wait, Sherry. Don't go alone! Sherry! Sherry! *So it's true. You have been working for Umbrella... then you must know about G-Virus. What is it? Tell me! *I can't believe that the man who developet the G-Virus is actually her father. *No, I have to find my brother. *My god has protected you. It will always be with you. *Ok, just hang in there, I'll be back soon. Resident Evil CODE:Veronica *Shut up! Make one wrong move and I'll shoot! *Steve, behind you! *I don't know what went between you two, but you have him all wrong, my brother's not the kind of person you think he is. *So there never was an Alexia after all... *Oh nothing. Just a giant cockroach that had to be stepped on. *I've got you now! *I missed you so much. *Alexia? There really is an Alexia? *You have to make it. Don't die on me. *Chris, promise me, please promise that you won't leave me alone again. Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would work! *Well then I guess I shouldn't rely on you to show me around. *He's eating him...! *What's wrong with this town?! What the hell are they?! *How can these things be alive if they're already dead...?! * How come they only attack humans? The man in the gunshop... They wanted to.. *We're not the only ones left alive, are we? *But you don't have to do this many stunts in a horror movie. *I don't wanna stay here. Come on! Let's go! *So what do you think of your new job so far? *Is that a girl? Hey wait! * Oh, god. He's dead.. * We gotta find that girl. What do you want to do? Split up? *What the hell is that thing?! *Don't be afraid. We're here to help you. You can trust us. *Do I look like a monster to you? *You just want to impress her, don't you? Ugh, men! *Give me a zombie any day over this! *I know I'm gonna have nightmares about this. *There she goes again. *It's that thing again! *I don't think that we can beat this thing! *You might want to stick your ego up your ass, considering your own secretary left you to die. Resident Evil Degeneration *Blame my new boyfriend. He won't let me get any sleep. *Leon... what are you doing here? *You're the one? *By the way, is there anything we can use as a weapon? *Never saw this coming. *Barely. *You might wanna stick your ego up your ass. *Bastard! The little girl is going to have nightmares the rest of her life because of you! *Leon, thank you. *Okei, dido. *When did you two go diving, hmmm? *I have a limousine waiting. Galeria Image13.jpg ClairePoseRE2.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 1205266-re2 claire redfield large.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie TerraSave Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil CODE:Veronica Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil CODE:Veronica Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 6 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Heavenly Island Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Degeneracja Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil Survivor 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Degeneracja Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Zagłada Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Afterlife de:Claire Redfield en:Claire Redfield es:Claire Redfield fr:Claire Redfield hu:Claire Redfield it:Claire Redfield ka:Claire Redfield mn:Claire Redfield pt-br:Claire Redfield ru:Клэр Рэдфилд zh:克蕾兒·雷德菲爾